<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A warm Welcome by 1Jemmagirl22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26716312">A warm Welcome</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Jemmagirl22/pseuds/1Jemmagirl22'>1Jemmagirl22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Caroline Forbes Goes to New Orleans, F/M, caroline in new orleans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:40:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26716312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Jemmagirl22/pseuds/1Jemmagirl22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline coming to New Orleans</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Klaroline reunions in New Orleans</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A warm Welcome</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just a quick thing i wrote and wanted to share. it takes place between seasons two and three of the Originals and for the sake of this pic Kol and Hayley are back and everyone is happy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Caroline knew this was coming ever sense she stepped foot in the city. She was being led to a large house that just screamed Mikaelson. </p><p>When she stepped inside she was not surprised by what she saw. Rebekah, Elijah, Hayley holding Hope, a woman she assumed was Freya, and Kol were sitting around a large set of couch's.</p><p>"Caroline!" Rebekah yelled staring at her in shock.</p><p>"Hey Bekah." she said.</p><p>"Caroline what are you doing here? and why haven't you attacked me yet?" Hayley asked.</p><p>"I'm over it. And i'm here because Rebekah tells me New Orleans had finally calmed down and I've been bored by Mystic Falls." she said smirking.</p><p>"Does this mean you're taking my brother up on his offer?" Kol asked.</p><p>"Why else would i be here? Now. Klaus!" she yelled.</p><p>A second later Klaus was standing less than a foot from Caroline with a shocked and excited expression on his face. "Hello love." he said.</p><p>Caroline smiled. she knew this was the beginning of something she couldn't escape from. "Hello Klaus."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>